bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Mom
Mom is the boss found in The Depths level 2, and is the final boss for the game's epilogue. In the DLC Wrath of the lamb she will also appear in the alternate chapter Necropolis She has 4 basic parts: *Mom's Foot; will stomp on the ground creating an explosion, starts in the center of the room, will target Isaac afterwards. *Mom's Hand; Will slap down on Isaac if he stands near a door for too long. *Mom's Eye; will not attack, an easy target for damage. *Mom's Flesh; a lump of flesh that will appear and summon an enemy next to it. Enemies summoned by Mom may include: *Gaper *Horf *Maw *Clotty *Mulligan *Charger *Spity *Globin Mom is pretty weak in the fact that if you stay in the center of the room, you only need to worry about the leg and summons, and she is very easy to hit, as hitting her leg, eye, flesh, or hand all hurt her. The easiest way to kill Mom is by using The Bible, which when charged can be used to kill her instantly. NOTE: This should not be confused with the similar looking 'Book of Revelations' item which will not instant-kill her! (The Bible) (Book of Revelations) Using XIX The Sun will do significantly more damage to Mom, this is because the card effect will damage all four of Mom's doors as well as the leg. Causing her stomp to hit one of her other parts will cause large amounts of damage, and can also be used to kill her relatively quickly. Another good strategy is using XIII Death. The Death Card will hit every body part on the screen, which does about 70% of her life if used right. As with all bosses, having Mom's Bra charged so you can stun her and then shoot her while directly next to her also helps a lot. As of version 1.4, Mom rewards playing well against her (i.e. getting as few hits as possible) by dropping The Polaroid. (Needs confirmation) This is ncould be wrong. Fighting the alternative colored red Mom (starting with 3 normal and 3 soul hearts) and surviving the battle with only 1 heart still rewarded the Polaroid. It is possible, that there is currently a bug that cuases the Polaroid to drop regardless of the skill displayed during a battle. (Needs confirmation)' Alternate colors '''Blue': Mom spawns Trites, Keepers and Buttlickers instead of the enemies she would normally spawn. (Added in Wrath of the Lamb 1.4) Red: Mom stomps faster, uses her hands more often and shoots triple blood bullets from her eyes. This version does not spawn enemies at all. (Added in Wrath of the Lamb 1.4) Mloorg.png RedMomVariant.png Notes *Unlike lesser bosses, killing Mom ends the battle immediately, destroying all remaining enemies. (Sometimes, when Gapers are in the room, Pacers or Gushers will still appear after the Gapers' death.) *You can't leave the room without teleporting, as the door is gone, so make sure to check every room and pick up every item you want before encountering Mom! (A door to the devil room may appear after a teleportation.) *A similar tactic to getting Mom's foot to stomp on a body part of her own but very useful if you don't want to fight Mom's leg would be to stand slightly to the left/ right of the top door where Mom's hand/ eye pops out. You want to be close enough for her to NOT use her leg attack, but also slightly away from the door so that her hand/ eye doesn't come out and hit you. This way, Mom won't ever hit you and allows you to hammer away at her. She will keep spawning up to 4 enemies, but these won't be much of a problem unless they home in on you/ deal tons of damage. If that's the case, then take them out first before continuing the beating down on Mom (Minor enemies can be left to wander around until Mom dies or she stomps on them, SHOULD you be forced to move and take out a major enemy). Not sure if this strategy can work at any door but the top door seems best since you will have the most space around that door and will be able to see the rest of the screen fairly easily. If you see what's above you more than what below you then the bottom door should still work. *A good strategy against Mom would be the same you might have used on Gurdy, concentrating on lesser enemies she creates before going for Mom. *Ever since the Wrath of the Lamb update, Mom's foot hitbox has been broken, and extends past the actual portrait and shadow itself. This bug should have been fixed with the Friday, June 1st update, but did not get fixed. (Appears to have been fixed, June 10th) *As well, since Wrath of the Lamb, if Isaac is standing in the shadow animation of Mom's stomping attack when she is killed, the player will still receive 1 Heart of damage. It is unavoidable. *If you've just killed Mom for the first time, or are playing a particular Wrath of the Lamb Clallenge, teleporting while Mom's death animation is playing (before the cutscene) will make you stuck inside of the level, because the next nevel door never would appear in the first place. The only way out is teleporting to the I AM ERROR room or using We Need To Go Deeper. Oddly enough it can make the Devil Room appear. *If you are in the Depths XL or NecropolisXL,then the boss right before Mom will also play her music, but Mom will still play her own music. This also occurs with Mom's Heart/It Lives! in Womb XL and Utero XL. Video thumb|300px|left Category:Boss